Decoy Grenade
The decoy grenade is equipment featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview This grenade, when thrown, emits the sound of the user's most powerful weapon and creates an "enemy" icon on the player's radar at its location, giving the impression of an additional player being present. After a certain period of time, the decoy grenade will self-detonate. The decoy will also appear as an enemy on the opposing team's mini-map while it is emitting sound. After the update, the decoy grenade now physically resembles a flashbang and can be used to trick enemies. The only difference between the two is the decoy grenade's red stripe compared to the flashbang's blue stripe. Advantages *Very useful in creating distractions or luring the enemy away from the player *Can create the illusion of additional/suppressive fire *Can intimidate enemy players who may not want to engage the player or enter into the area with the emitting decoy grenade *Very cheap (only $50) *Can be used as a "fake" flashbang to make player-controlled enemies turn away *Great for distracting bots Disadvantages *Once enemies become aware a decoy grenade has been thrown, they will focus their attention on previous or new objectives **Furthermore, if the opposing force is able to communicate effectively and frequently, they can alert each other if they discover an active decoy grenade thus rendering it completely useless afterwards *Noisy (not recommended to use when the enemy is occupied elsewhere and if the player is trying to be stealthy) *The grenade must be thrown wisely otherwise, the enemy force may actually arrive to the player's position! *Seasoned veterans or alerted players will not be fooled. Gameplay Tactics * The decoy grenade mimics four things: A flashbang, the sound of the player's weapon, the sound of an HE Grenade explosion, and the visual effects of Incendiary grenade/Molotov Cocktail explosion. * Throw a decoy grenade at (or near) the location of a deployed smoke grenade as this will make it harder for enemies to differentiate real players from the decoy. ** Alternatively, an enemy blinded by a flashbang may not notice a decoy grenade being deployed. * As a sniper, throwing a decoy grenade away from the player's position gives additional time for relocation or to move in for a kill. * Throw a decoy grenade at areas where enemies are unlikely to see them. For instance, corners, behind props, and (flat) rooftops should be sufficient. * This grenade is very often purchased at pistol rounds, due to its low cost. * If enemies catch the sight of a decoy grenade in mid-air, they can briefly back up and look away, giving the player a chance to rush in for the kill in the confusion.55555555+ ** Compared to a real flashbang, the player is not blinded when rushing with a decoy and does not have to wait for the flash point. ** This tactic is not recommended if the player is facing multiple opponents, as enemies will quickly recover and have a quicker chance to target and kill the player. ** Bots cannot be tricked into thinking a decoy is a flashbang. * It is recommended to use decoy grenades in combat situations as distracted enemies can have a hard time figuring out the difference between a decoy and a real enemy player mid fire-fight. * Avoid hanging around deployed decoy grenades for excessive periods of time. Gallery Trivia *The decoy grenade's expiration explosion inflicts around 5 points of damage to any player within a narrow radius. **The decoy grenade can inflict 1 point of damage if it physically hits an enemy player and can even kill someone, although it is highly unlikely. This also applies to the flashbang and the smoke grenade in CS:S and CS:GO. ***There was no HUD kill icon if a player was killed by the explosion; only the name will show up without a kill icon. Also, if a player was killed by it, the screen will show up " killed you with " ". This has been fixed in an update, now the screen will show " killed you with decoy". *After the 2/5/2014 in Global Offensive, all grenades received a secondary fire where the grenade will be bounced for short range throw, as well as a third medium-ranged throw (by holding both primary and secondary fire buttons). *If a player was equipped with a weapon from the load-out, attached a silencer, and used a Decoy Grenade, the firing sounds from the P2000 or the M4A4 were used instead. This was later fixed in the update. Behind the scenes *Before sharing its model with the flashbang while using different textures, the decoy grenade had its own model during the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta. **Its textures show text that name it the "Mo. G-29 Grenade". A warning states that the decoy is "To be used by law enforcement, correctional or military personal trained in non-lethal tactics. *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive contains unused grenade physics kill icons which are of a similar style to Team Fortress 2's kill icon or Portal's stick figures. Among them exists one for the decoy grenade. Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive equipment